Princesa da Lua
by YuukiYuuna
Summary: Eles são criaturas sombrias , que matam por prazer . Ela é uma princesa diferente presa por seu pai . Eles um dia foram caçar . Ela fugiu por alguns instantes .Eles a encontraram , e ela se apaixonou


Hinata era uma princesa do reino de Konoha , ela vivia escondida porque seu pai tinha medo que a profecia se realizasse**-Quando a primeira garota de olhos da lua pura como a neve nascer e o decimo oitavo por do sol surgir, seus poderes iram despertar e um reino bom começara, mas se algum homem quebrar seu coração o reino bom desmoronará e com isso todos que estiverem la iram nunca mais retornar a viver–**Ele tinha medo que sua filha arrumasse um homem por quem se apaixonasse e depois a fizesse sofrer e a profecia se cumprir. Todos sabiam da lenda mais não sabiam de Hinata pois seu pai fez questão de a esconder do mundo , Hanabi sua irmã mais nova tivera que aguentar sozinha as obrigações , que so iriam retornar a sua legitima herdeira quando fizesse 18 anos.

Hiashi nunca deixava sua filha sair nem mesmo do próprio quarto , as únicas pessoas que sabiam de sua existência era Hanabi sua irmã mais nova, Sakura sua melhor amiga e dama de companhia, Neji seu primo , e seu pai Hiashi. Ela era uma garota feliz apesar de tudo ,pura e dedicada.

Sakura quando será que o papai me deixara sair desde quarto e ver as flores do castelo?-Perguntava Hinata olhando para o jardim

Não sei , seu pai nunca falou comigo a não ser para dar ordens de vir aqui-Dizia Sakura

Vamos já esta anoitecendo vc tem que dormir-Dizia Sakura

Claro , pode ir quero ficar aqui mais um pouco e já vou me deitar –Dizia Hinata

Sim senhora-Sakura dizia, depois se curvou e saiu do quarto

Papai , meu aniversário de 18 anos esta próximo eu quero sair daqui , sera que vc deixara?-Pensava Hinata

Então ela teve uma idéia , sair do castelo nem que fosse por poucos ão trocou seu kimono colocando um branco largo , e uma capa vermelha por cima.

Hinata esperou todos irem dormir para sair do castelo , sem que ninguém percebesse .Hinata já estava fora quando percebeu que estava na floresta , então esbarrou em alguém ou alguma coisa.

Aii-Sussurou ela

Droga. Vc esta bem?-Dizia o tal homem

Hinata percebeu que somente o capuz havia saído do lugar o colocou rapidamente e tentou fugir até que foi segurada pelo braço.

Quem vc pensa que é pra dar as costas a um príncipe?-Dizia ele serio

Me...me...desc...des...desculpe-Dizia ela

Quem é vc mesmo?-Perguntou Hinata ingenuamente

Eu sou Sasuke o príncipe Uchiha-Dizia ele em um tom superior

Me desculpe Sasuke-Dizia ela

Sasuke para os íntimos para uma rale como vc é Sasuke-sama-Dizia ele tirando o capuz dela novamente

Seus olhos são iguais a lua-Dizia ele encarando-os

SASUKEEEEEEEE ANDA LOGO –Dizia um garoto atraz do mesmo este era loiro

Argh estou indo Naruto-Dizia Sasuke irritado

Hinata se soltou e correu para o castelo , deixando para traz dois garotos se perguntando como havia uma menina na floresta negra..

Quem era ela Sasuke?-Dizia Naruto

Uma qualquer , voltemos a caçada-Dizia Sasuke se lembrando dos olhos da mesma

Vamos nessa , Gaara e Itachi já estão escondidos , PRIMINHO VAMOS NESSA-Dizia Naruto animado

Uhun-Dizia Sasuke pegando seu arco

**Narradora**

Ok ok , irei explicar Naruto e Gaara são primos de Sasuke e Itachi que são irmãos e os próximos reis de Jurayune[eu inventei ta], e todas as noite de lua cheia eles caçavam e viam quem caçava mas , mas depois se caçavam e isso era um jogo para os mesmos que eram imortais , mas isso já é uma outra historia.

**Hinata POV**

Aquele homem seu olhos ônix , seu cabelo tao escuro quanto a imensidão do ceu a noite , aquilo me assustou ninguém poderia ver meus olhos agora um homem os viu mais acho que ele ira os esquecer sim sim pelo menos não sabe de onde eu vim se ele soubesse e meu pai soubesse também eu estaria frita , o Kami me ajude .

**Narradora**

Hinata voltou para o castelo e deu de cara com Neji em sua porta preocupado

HINATA ONDE ESTAVA-Perguntava Neji

Estava no jardim-Dizia ela

NÃO PODE SAIR VC SABE DISSO , ME DEIXOU Precupado com vc baka-Dizia ela abaixando a voz

Desculpe não era minha intensão –Dizia ela acariciando o rosto do primo e dando um beijo em sua boxexa

Já irei dormir ta bom não se precupe não sairei mais –Dizia ela entrando em seu quarto

Neji saiu dali e entrou no quarto de seu tio

Hiashi já a encontramos ela estava no jardim -Dizia Neji a seu tio

Otimo não a deixe sair novamente ou não a perdoarei –Dizia Hiashi furioso

Sim meu tio –Dizia Neji se retirando do quarto do mesmo

Hinata se acalme jaja vc poderá sair hAhahAHAHHAHAHA-Dizia ele

No quarto de Hinata a mesma lembrava daquele homem , nunca havia visto ninguém além de NEJI E SEU PAI mais aquele homem era lindo .

**OOoOoOoOoOoo**

**FLORESTA—**

Muahahahha vcs são muito devagar –Dizia Sasuke que já tinha acertado uma flecha em Naruto e Gaara

So falta o ...-Sasuke não terminou e foi atingido por uma flecha de Itachi

Droga-Sasuke resmungou

Ganhei irmãozinho-Dizia Itachi chegando perto dele

Ok , voltemos ou papai mandara os caçadores negros atrás da gente-Dizia Sasuke

Ele tirou as flechas dele , Gaara e Naruto e as feridas se curaram no mesmo instante.

Vamos logo –Resmungava Gaara

Ei Sasuke conte mais daquela garota-Dizia Naruto sorrindo de orelha a orelha

UMA MULHER NA FLORESTA NEGRA NÃO ME FAÇA RIR NARUTO-Dizia Itachi

É serio não é Teme/?-Dizia Naruto fazendo cara de coitadinho

Sim , havia mesmo uma garota-Dizia ele olhando para lua

Mais somente pessoas da nossa raça ou de poder igualado podem entrar-Dizia Gaara

Mais ela estava aqui –Dizia Sasuke

Como ela era Teme?-Dizia Naruto

Seus olhos eram como a lua –Dizia Sasuke so lembrando disso

Então ela é filha dos Hyuugas –Dizia Itachi

Mas eles não tem filha mais velha –Dizia Sasuke

Pq quantos anos ela aparentava ter?-Dizia Itachi

A nossa idade, quer dizer uns 18 , 19 –Dizia Sasuke

Não falem sobre isso a ninguém tentarei descobrir mais a respeito-Dizia Itachi

Ok –Disseram em unissom

No outro dia Hinata decidiu que iria sair novamente do castelo não aguentava ficar ali , presa.

Esperou anoitecer e saiu , ainda era lua cheia então já sabem , Eles estavam caçando .

Hinata optou agora por um kimono e uma capa do castelo mas dessa vez foi seguido por Neji , que estava curioso pra ver aonde ela quando ela entrou na floresta Neji não conseguira entrar ...e ficou a esperando

Ela saiu e foi até um riacho e ficou na berada olhando os peixes, então parou para observar a lua e as estrelas tirou sua capa e ficou admirando enquanto lembrava de uma canção.

Perto dali Itachi estava a procura de seu irmão e escutou uma voz de mulher cantando uma bela canção

Olhe para o céu e lembresse

De quem vc é e de seu passado

Todos de cima olham por você

Uma garota com os olhos da lua

Hinata cantava suavemente , uma canção que sua mãe cantava pra ela antes de durmir, sua mãe que já havia se partido.

Itachi se aproximou e viu a mulher de cabelos negros azulados e olhos da cor da lua batia com a descrição que Sasuke derá.Seria ela?

Sasuke tb estava la , so que do outro lado da beirada escutando a canção , Itachi percebeu que seu irmão estava lá .

Ora que canção bonita-Naruto disse

Hinata corou estava sem sua capa, foi pegou a mesma e tentou sair correndo.

Me desculpe não queria assusta-la-Dizia ele segurando o braço da mesma

Hinata piscou os olhos e corou

Pq esta aqui?-Perguntou ela

Eu estou caçando mas me chamo Naruto e vc pq está aqui?-Dizia ele

Ela não respondeu ficou quieta não poderia dizer .

Como vc entrou tão fácil aqui?-Perguntou Naruto

Não sei , so entrei e meu nome é Hi..na..na..ta-Dizia ela

Tenho que ir –Dizia ela

Não vc não pode –Dizia Gaara se aproximando

Não me solte Naruto-Dizia ela

Lamento mas não posso até me dizer como entrou-Dizia ele

De repente os olhos de Hinata ficaram com a parte branca dos olhos pretas e gritou ME SOLTE AGORA

Uma descarga de energia passou por Naruto que a soltou , e ela saiu correndo

Quem é ela ?-Perguntou Itachi chegando junto dos primos

Temos que descobrir-Dizia Sasuke

Que poder –Dizia Naruto olhando para seu braço que estava totalmente queimado se recuperando


End file.
